Fate
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Throughout their years of friendship, through laughter and tears, through bullying and death, through good times and bad times, they had always stood by each-other through fate.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to try my hand at doing a Static Shock fic for the very first time, so forgive me if it doesn't come out so well but here goes nothing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Static Shock or any of its characters; instead, they do belong to Kids WB, DC comics, Warner Bros, etc. I am just borrowing them is all.

This will also be a Virgil x Richie story :)

 **Fate.**

Summary: Throughout their years of friendship, through laughter and tears, through bullying and death, through good times and bad times, they had always stood by each-other through fate.

Rated T for swearing, talk of death, mention of blood, and homophobic words.

Pairing: Virgil x Richie.

Genre: Friendship/Romance.

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Where: The Foley Residence in Dakota.**

 **Time: 10:33 p.m.**

 _Hey Virgil, do you remember the first day we met? I know I do. I have always had this idea about how fate can really bring two people together in their time of need; I believe that fate had chosen the right kind of people if I do say so myself._

Richie loved taking baths.

Throughout the years for as long as he could remember, he had preferred taking them instead of showers. He loved the feel of the warm water and bubbly soap combined into each-other to make it more relaxing and comforting as it inched up onto his neck letting out a sigh in the long run as he took a handful of the sweet scented foam and blew them away in child-like wonder having a lazy smile watching them pop in slow motion. This was his favorite time of the night especially on a Friday night that is; after a hard week of school, and busting bang babies with Static, the blonde haired teen had really deserved some quiet time of his own once finishing his homework, and installing new upgrades in Backpack that he really needed a soak in the tub.

There were only two reasons why: one, his father was away out of state due to business, (a trait that Sean Foley was really good at just to get away leaving his son and wife behind), and 2, it was getting closer to Winter Vacation leaving the students to finally sigh in relief after putting in so many hours of school-work and homework mixed together in order to get 2 weeks off; plus, that meant getting to spend more time with Virgil as well in which the thought of seeing the dark teen made him smile warmly.

Since their first meeting on their first day of Preschool that had approximately happened 12 years ago, the two boys have had an unbreakable bond ever since and knew that no matter what would happened with them or between them, they knew that they would always stick around each-other no matter what the cost was at any given time of the day or night. Virgil had been the one to help the Foley male get through rough times since then and had always had his back when someone would pick on him due to out of sheer boredom that the pale male would confide in the mocha individual about it leading him to stick up for his new friend in any given situation due to him dealing with it himself when it was just him alone and he had nobody in his own age to play with.

But there were times when Richie would fight the bullet and stand up for himself as well. He may have not been the assertive type, but he knew when to tell somebody to knock it off and leave him alone which was what he had learned from his new friend when at times Virgil would be sick to come to school and he had to stand up for himself regardless of how much he was afraid to but he wanted to show the bullies that nobody would stick Richard Osgood Foley in a corner or a locker. Virgil would hear the great news when Richie himself told him how much he had defended himself from Norris Berkely that the African-American would give out his congrats knowing that Richie just had to find that inner strength in him somehow and he always knew deep down that it was with him all along without him knowing about it.

By the time the boys had made it into Elementary School into the 4th grade, Virgil's mother Jean was killed a few nights later right after the Dakota Riots by a stray gun bullet that launched itself within her that by the time she was being rushed to the hospital it was too late. She had given herself to be a hero due to her being in Paramedics that it also wanted for her son to be a hero himself. But once her death had reached his ears, he became bitter and difficult to the point his father and sister Sharon gave up in trying to make him feel better or just try to talk to him with every chance that they had; it wasn't until late one Saturday afternoon when Richie came by and that was when Virgil had let it all out after weeks of pent up anger and withdrawal that he had finally bawled into the blonde letting him know that it just wasn't fair that his mom had to die so soon and sudden as he would have nightmares about so much of her blood leaving her body that it would be hard to go back to sleep at nights.

Richie understanding where he was coming from due to his Grandmother who died from brain tumor by the time he reached to 7 gave him words of comfort letting him know that even in death, his mother was in heaven right now looking down on him from above and that she would always be there in spirit even when he needed her, she was there, when he was lonely, she was there, and when they graduated to move up to Middle School, she was also there giving out her heartfelt smile and laugh letting her angel friends know that was her boy!

Richie soon opened his eyes not knowing that he had fell asleep. He had been so caught up in having memories that he didn't even feel when the water had slightly changed from its warm and comforting temperature but he knew that that was enough for the night for his fingers were also getting wrinkles. After drying himself off and letting the water drain once the plug had been pulled out, he soon made it into his room with nothing on but his fuzzy blue robe with matching slippers a gift that he had gotten from Maggie from last Christmas as he made it towards his bedroom window watching the little snow flakes drift down from the dark cloudy skies of Dakota eyes shining like deep pools of sapphires in delight. Letting out a sigh afterwards, he plopped down on his bed lying flat on his back as he took out something hard-covered from his night table drawer revealing to be his journal that he often wrote in whenever he was sad, confused, wanting to be silly, or just damn near every emotion he had or found the meaning of in its pages.

Soon taking his pen, and calling out for the little robot for light, he began to write.

 **Hope you all enjoyed :) like I said this is my first S.S fic so please go easy on me; I haven't watched all of the episodes back then I think only 3 or 4 of them and that was about it when I was younger.**

 **Reviews are L.O.V.E and I do take criticism thank you :)**


	2. Fate Chapter 1 P2 Journal Entry

Here's the second part to the first Chapter!

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Part 2.**

 **Journal Entry.**

 _Friday, December 7th, 2003._

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Hello Journal, it has been such a long while since I have last written inside of you blame it on school, the amounts of homework, and of course other activities that I wish not to discuss with you right now (hopefully in the near future I will get the chance to explain myself properly but moving on)._

 _As of late, I have started to feel weird, not the certain type of weird where you feel like your body is changing due to puberty and all of that other crap but another type of weird instead. Since the Big Bang had happened, plus me getting my super-intelligence which causes me to think at the rate that no normal individual would ever feel in their life-time, my thoughts have really been corrupting me causing me to wake up in the middle of the night either waking up panting in cold sweat, or screaming out in fright (luckily, dad's not here because if he were to hear me right now, he would stuff me in the linen closet and I would not want a repeat of what had happened last time)._

 _This time, my thoughts center around my best friend. And when I say best friend I know whom I am implying; a certain dark skinned, dread-locked headed best friend to say so the least; I can't help the way I feel about him. He's the best friend any one could ever ask for. Whether they're lonely or they don't know what to do, he's always there when he's needed the most. When they don't know what to do, he's there to give out helpful advice and be there for them every step of the way possible. Whenever he smiles, it's like waking up to a bright and sunny day without any clouds in the sky to ruin the joy of it, whenever he laughs, it's like hearing a thousand church bells ring on Sunday morning, whenever his eyes glisten, they are like deep pools of chocolate that you could just swim into them._

 _Oh. My. God. I can't believe I was saying all those things! What the hell is going on? Surely it can't be my brain going on over-load or even maximum over-drive can it? Or perhaps, it could be the blasted God damn teenage hormones that's making me all flustered once again and this is the third time this has happened this week. Well, I guess I can say it without sounding like a complete fool of myself but... I think I could be dreaming about him... Besides, he is quite handsome for his age to say so the least. From the past 2 years of us being meta-humans especially of him being Static, he has really built his muscle mass a lot; back then, he used to be skinny and scrawny now, with just one peek at his abs underneath his shirt, it would make all the girls faint from sight._

 _Damn it, there goes the hormones again. It's like they're telling me that I have to do something if I want them to stop overworking themselves to a frazzle before I completely lose my sanity; give me a break, having a super brain is enough that think of more than one equations, literature pieces, and poetry in one sitting to the point I just want to tell it to shut the hell up and leave me to rest in piece. Can't a guy ever get a break?_

 _But hey, the brain is known as the strongest organ of the human body which will send in wavelengths directly towards the nervous system just to pinpoint your type of emotion to know what you are feeling on both the inside and out as well. However,That is not the only case there is, next to the cranium, the heart is also the strongest organ too even more so due to what lies within of how we feel instead of knowing._

 _With emotions, it can be impossible to know what or how you are feeling but give yourself and that person some time with one another and you will know for sure just by hearing your heartbeat that can stem from excitement, to fear, anxiety, and of course love which is the strongest emotion anyone has ever had and lived with. Could it be? Could it be how my heart beats is when I think about Virgil? no it can't it just can't! besides, he's straight for God's sake! I mean who would want to waste time with a gay guy like me anyway? definitely not him I don't think he would even last two minutes with me if we were ever going to go out on our very first date. Who am I kidding? He would never want me or look at me the same way again. He would have Daisy to keep an eye on him and she has everything to make him happy and complete whereas with me, what could I give to him? but just high-tech gadgets that would make him even more better when we're busting Bang Babies almost every single night?_

 _In some opinions, they say that love and romance is for the weak-minded that it can be heavenly, or lustful with the right amounts of temptation added into the mix. It's nothing but a waste of space which I find immensely wrong; in today's society, we are lacking without the love and care that we need to strengthen us to do better with our lives. Even my own father thinks that love should be banned of course you also have other individuals that don't take too kindly towards homosexuality; thinking that it's just a sin and blasphemous to know that the same gender can love just as much as straight couples can. Already having him as a rascist and homophobic asshole is more than enough. To this day, I have not told him that I myself is gay having that deep fear that he might disown me and will have to live on the streets which I wouldn't mind at all. After all, I have already saved up enough to when I get into college in the next 2 years, I would have enough saved up by that time. If that didn't work out though, Mr. Hawkins even once told me that if anything would ever happened, I could always stay over at their house which was okay with him due to me being over at their house many times to the point I practically live with them._

 _But I just hope V will not take it the wrong way once I will reveal myself to him. We have gone through so much in the last 12 years that it would be heart wrenching just to throw it all away at this point. Deep down, I don't know what I would do without him if he were to walk out of my life tomorrow or next week, it's like we complete each-other. I have always dreamed about us being together in the future: going to college together, living in an apartment or single story cottage house, (try) to have children or just even have pets. My grandmother always told me that fate is what brings two people together to live happily or it ties the binds together to make it that you were destined to be with each-other and she was right though I was too young to understand I believe that what she said was the truth._

 _I think it is high time that I should tell Virg the truth whether he likes it or not he just has to know. And I would be sure to tell him before it would be too late and Daisy will have him all to herself. Sometimes, I wish she would just make like an atom and split and stop always wanting to get in between us with every chance she gets! to tell you the truth, she is quite annoying and I don't know what in the hell V sees in her anyway. But she better know what is best for her or I will tell her to fuck off!_

 _Well, I think I have written in you enough and now it's time for me to go to bed. I will write in you next time and thank you so much for listening._

Closing the book and capping his pen, Richie soon commanded Backpack into turning off the light as the little robot obeyed plus going underneath the bed to hide in case his mother walked in on him. And sure enough, Maggie Foley gazed down at her son who was asleep with his glasses on as she quietly tip-toed over towards his bed to gently take them off and placed them on his night table. She soon stroked his hair looking at him lovingly placing a kiss on top of his head who slowly gave a small smile in return.

 _"Virgil... I love you..."_ He murmured as he made little snores causing the red haired woman to be surprised but soon smiled warmly once again after all, the way he talked about Virgil was enough proof for her and she hoped that he would follow his heart to tell him how he truly felt about him.

She had high hope.


	3. Fate Chapter 2

I've always had this in my mind all day long, what if Maggie secretly always knew that Richie was gay? And that she was the only one who knew except his Sean? however, she doesn't know about him being Gear? but she implies about what he does? well all of that will be in starting now! So get ready for Chapter 2!

 **Chapter 2.**

The two-day weekend came and went by in a flash leaving room for Monday to come back yet again much to the dismay and disappointed of dozens of students but they soon learned and perked up that it would also be the last day of school leaving them to have two full weeks of their holiday break to begin underway.

The constant beeping of the alarm clock was heard throughout the house as the blonde teenaged boy peeked his head from underneath the covers taking a glance at the red digital numbers reading 6:15 a.m. knowing that was the time for him to get up and get himself ready; putting on his wire framed glasses plus pressing the snooze button, he yawned his stiff limbs and scratched his sides as he got up from his bed to stare out of the window. Richie always loved to do so; it was his favorite thing to do in the morning before he would start his usual morning routine. Due to his brain, it would even make predictions of what the weather would be like for that day in order for him to dress more appropriately for the changing temperatures that would soon begin. There weren't any snowflakes falling unlike the night before; instead the streets were covered in thick piles of snow that resembled a large comforter; he smiled his largest smile ever knowing with that much snow, plus with it being the last day of school as well, there would be plenty of time to play and frolic around as much as intended to; hopefully, there wouldn't be any Bang Babies present to spoil anything that he had planned because it would be a real downer if even one of them would come out of the shadows and wanted to try something drastic in the long run.

Maggie hummed a sweet yet gentle tune as she flipped the last pancake that had just finished forming in the frying pan and put it neatly on top of the other one on the plate as she poured out some freshly squeezed orange juice into a glass nearby setting both of them down on the table cloth covered circular table in the center of the kitchen. Rushing footsteps could be heard as they came closer as she saw her son grabbing his bookbag from the counter which was the last place he had left it putting his science book inside and was about to head out of the front door until she cleared her throat getting his attention.

"Richie, don't you want some breakfast dear?" She asked mildly as he shook his head.

"Sorry mom, but I don't have time, today is the last day of school and I really want to get the bus. I don't want to have to walk all the way there."

"But it's only 6:30 besides, the bus won't come until 7:15 have something to eat, you wouldn't want to go on an empty stomach. I made your favorite double chocolate chip pancakes with pecans."

Richie sighed, he really wanted to get to class early before the first bell would ring. He didn't want to be late for first period; he was really going to go to the convenient store to grab a bagel and a bottle of milk but seeing that his mom had worked so hard into making him breakfast really made his mouth water. After all, he would never turn down her pancakes they were good when they were nice, hot, and fluffy better than Sharon's where they would come out either hard as a brick or still soft with the batter not cooked all the way through whenever he would sleep over at Virgil's house at times. Finally giving into temptation from just the overpowering smell, he soon made his way towards his usual chair where he daintily cut into the first flapjack savoring the flavor along with the chocolate chips that melted in his mouth.

Maggie watched as she smiled seeing her boy taking in more bites while turning the newspaper to see what would be interesting to read only to turn down the gas prices and another machine malfunction in Winsconsin due to the heavy snow they were having. She soon cleared her throat ready to strike up a conversation. Maggie rarely talked to Richie about anything that he had been doing lately due to each family member rarely being at home most of the time. Her and her husband's jobs took both of them away out of state for a week or two at times leaving the blonde home alone or usually over at the Hawkins residence and of course Richie himself due to him being a bang baby plus being Gear that either involved working alongside with Static or the two being on duty alongside with the Justice League over at the Watchtower that he would come back sore as ever only having enough energy to get ready for bed. However, the teenager didn't tell his mom what he really was doing in fear of what she would think of it that would make him stop permanently leaving Static alone to find a new sidekick who would take his place and he sure as hell wouldn't want that. It was bad enough seeing him with either Daisy or Frieda he wouldn't even want Shenice to add onto the list of girls that Virgil had planned to take out.

"So honey, do you have anything planned after school today?" The Foley Matriarch asked seeing the blonde geek wipe his mouth after finishing his orange juice and shrugged his shoulders.

"Me and Virgil are going to go help out at his father's community center today to put up some Christmas decorations and whatnot then help out Daisy bake some cookies for the charity bake-sale. _Not to mention go out on patrol later this evening..."_ He thought the last part in his head as she only just nodded.

"Oh I see, it's the last day of school isn't it? I bet you can't wait for classes to be over huh?" He mimicked her only nodding response setting his eyes onto the napkin that looked very interesting in his opinion right now.

"I guess. I mean they are tiring don't get me wrong but in another way, they can be quite fun once you get really into them." With having super intelligence, along with Richie bringing home straight A's, Maggie couldn't be anymore proud whenever he would come home with an excellent mark on whatever paper he was assigned to do. He rarely came home with a b- or c+ from before the Big Bang had happened.

"I know and I am immensely proud of what you are doing, but don't try to work yourself into a frazzle like that or you will definitely burn yourself out in the long run. Plus, if ever you have any problems that you can't figure out on your own, you can come to me for guidance; don't ever be afraid to talk to me that involves school, or friends for that matter." She winked leaving him confused as his brain picked up on what she really meant. Crimson red had spread onto his pale cheek bones soon ducking his head making an airplane from the napkin that he had set his sights on as he bit his bottom lip. She couldn't possibly know about him and Virgil that would ruin everything that they had shared! He had never came out to her and yet she was already starting to assume things? Damn motherly instincts!

"Uh mom, what are you saying?" He asked nervously feeling a trickle of sweat going down.

Before she had gotten the chance to say more, Richie glanced up at the clock that read exactly 7:00 leaving him with only 15 minutes to get the bus. Quickly washing his place, glass, and silverware, and kissed her goodbye, he quickly left without turning back to see a reaction from her face but she only smiled and sighed as she closed her eyes.

 _"I hope you will have the strength and courage to tell Virgil the truth Richie, don't ever be afraid of coming out"_


	4. Fate Chapter 3

Sorry for the little absence but Here's Chapter 3!

 **Chapter 3.**

 _"What in the world did she meant by that? sure mom can be clueless at times but give or take 10 minutes she will pick things up real instantly without giving it more thoughts into it. Oh man, I hope she's not thinking what I think she's thinking; could it be that she knows about my secret identity? or the other fact that I'm... No, I will not think like that; it's not like I was giving every ounce of subliminal messages throughout the house. Which means I will have to start to be more diligent especially putting on more tape to shut the box tightly and stuff it into the far depths of my closet."_ Richie thought as he blew warm air into his glove covered hands to give them more warmth as possible. The streets were empty save for a few kids here and there to play in as he saw a group of them who looked to be the ages of 6 to approximately 10 years old making snowmen and having snowball fights with one another laughing and screaming in the process which made the blonde teen smile and his heart beat in anticipation wishing to be one of them as memories flew through his mind going back to the more simpler days of his youth where nothing bad had happened and all hope was there to make the world better.

 _"Hey Virg, do you remember when we saw our first snow? and how much fun it was for the both of us to play in? I remember it like it was yesterday. It had taken place the following day after our very first sleepover; your mom had woken us up to see it for ourselves and explained to us of all the great things we could do in it. She even taught us how to make snow-Angels and how to have a snowball fight with the both of you along with me and your dad having a battle. Oh how I wish to go back to that day like it was my final day on Earth..."_

Richie closed his eyes in merriment and smiled in the process. He was so caught up of going back down Memory-Lane that he didn't hear the loud beep echoing in the distance. Opening his orbs in an instant, he saw that the bus was letting on the last passenger along with the automatic doors closing behind them.

"WAIT! STOP! YOU FORGOT ME!" He shouted as he started to run avoiding the pain in his legs as well; but the more he tried to flag down the gigantic vehicle, looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon or in his opinion, the driver himself didn't feel like stopping instead, only wanting to do his job and be done with it where he wouldn't miss his soap opera the minute he would get back home. Richie knew that it was a waste of time as he slowed down his pace to bite the bullet knowing that he was going to be late as he just sighed and watched it make a left turn.

He growled kicking a discarded pebble off of the sidewalk gripping his backpack strap and stomped lightly muttering about the stupid public transportation systems and how there was to be a law to sue their asses. Richie just didn't think it was fair that his life was somewhat in shambles at the moment. If he had his Gear costume, he wouldv'e been at the front entrance within at least 20 to 30 seconds calculating the time and the distance that he saw fit.

If he had a time machine, he would simply go back to 38 minutes prior instead of stopping to have breakfast; sure a well balanced meal was very important but he would've done fine with just grabbing something on the go but that would mean making his mom upset and he never liked making her unhappy seeing that she was only wanting to spend some time with him to make up all the times that she rarely had although they got along fairly well. Now, he was REALLY running late and he wouldn't want to face the wrath of his Physics teacher Miss Drew. Well, at least his father was out of town and wouldn't face his wrath when he would step into his house later.

As he was silently fuming, he could hear faint whirling coming from behind. Stopping mid-step, and paying clear undivided attention, he slowly turned towards the source of the sound only to have a smirk revealing to be none other than Static who crossed his arms dreads blowing in the wind as they were having a staring contest in silence.

"I see that somebody has been having an unfortunate event. Would you like a cab?" He asked as he winked leaving the pale boy to chuckle.

"You never cease to amaze me. What are you doing here anyway? aren't you suppose to be in school right now?"

Static shrugged as he rocked back and forth on his metallic disk.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you as you were trying to flag down the bus, boy I'm telling you those drivers need to be fired because they are nothing but a bunch of illiterate assholes just because they are working hard for a salary, doesn't mean that they leave other citizens behind because they got better things to do with their time like getting coffee and donuts." Static shook his head while Richie nodded his own.

"Listen Virgil, as much as I love to hear you ranting off, there's no way we get them to see otherwise; besides what are the odds? people will most likely review and would want to get better respect and better service as well."

"Point taken. Now come on, what do you say you take a ride on the Static express? We probably 1st period already." Stepping on top and feeling the wind whistle through their hair, they headed off to Dakota Union High School.

"We only have 15 minutes left. We will be dead meat if Miss Drew doesn't see us right away."

"Thank God I have all my notes or I wouldn't know what to do. I would be withering away... I would be chewed out and left for dead... I would be-"

"Virg, shut up."


	5. Fate Chapter 4

Might be after 2 a.m. In the morning but it's not stopping me, on with the story!

 **Chapter 4.**

 _Tap, tap, tap,_

 _Scribble, scribble, scribble_

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Richie tapped his pencil against his desk as he and Virgil were sitting through a boring lecture of algebra in their math class. Mr. Thompson, a middle-aged grey haired stout man was talking rather slowly about how formulas connected and worked well with one another while drawing the problems on the blackboard. The rest of the students looked bored while 3 fell asleep to block out the noise; Virgil on the other hand, was really bored out of his mind. Despite being on the honor roll in mathematics, algebra in his opinion was the most dead subject that he ever faced in his lifetime; whether it was the equations that were rather difficult or the teacher himself was very boring, the young African American 16 year old male found it hard to pay attention.

 _Tick, Tick, Tick_

Went the wall clock as dark muddy brown eyes watched it from afar glancing at it every two minutes just wanting to hear the final bell ring and the start of the winter holidays to begin. He drummed his fingers silently as the big hand was up for ten more minutes before setting his sights on the blonde in front of him who was as usual, having his nose stuck in his text books. Virg rolled his eyes secretly envious of his friend's intelligence and wished that he could have some of that to help him get through with class.

"Mr. Foley, Mr. Foley, Mr. Foley..." Said Mr. Thompson looking slightly annoyed at one of his students until the teen finally looked up focusing his attention.

"Yes Mr. Thompson?" He asked.

"The problem." With one eyebrow raised and a push up of his glasses, the blonde male looked up at the calculation real carefully and shrugged.

"It's 2/3" He answered nonchalantly causing the elder and the rest of the class to look at him in bewilderment.

"How on Earth did you know?" Richie bit his bottom lip sinking down into his seat secretly wishing that the yellow and white tiled floors would just swallow him whole.

"A lucky guess..." Virgil looked at him and smiled letting out a wink before the school bell finally rang throughout the entire classroom. The teens cheered knowing that it was now time for break to officially start. As they were about to pick up their books and head out of the door, Mr. Thompson reminded them that once they would get back in January, he would give them a 20 question math quiz to test out to see how much they had learned over the pass two years; smiles quickly turned into frowns as moans and groans were the only noises now that had left with them.

"Great, I knew it was too good to be true. Why couldn't he just kept his mouth shut?" Virgil asked as he complained once he slammed his locker closed putting on his brown winter coat and red hat while Richie shook his head at his friend.

"Hey, look at it this way bro, he did say that it's going to be a multiple choice quiz where you just have to circle your own correct answer." He explained trying to lighten the mood a bit hated to see his best friend become so dreary all of a sudden.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. But did he have to say anything knowing how hard we've been bustin our butts over all of this schoolwork, homework, tests, and quizzes? Sheesh! I know as we push in a year, it's going to pile up on us even more than when we first came here two years ago."

"But look on the bright side, by next April, we'll be in our Senior year that's just one more year to go before graduation." Virgil grinned putting an arm around his buddy.

"You do know how to make someone's day do you?" He asked as Rich playfully punched him.

"For you yes. So, are we still on with helping your dad put up the Christmas decorations over at the center?"

"You bet we are. Plus, that's not all, he said that he also has very something important yet special he wants to tell us while we're there." Blue eyes sparkled.

"Really? What is it what?" Virgil laughed.

"Down boy down patience is a virtue."

"Look who's talking. Have the roles been reversed all of a sudden?" As they passed one of the students, named Derek Holloway, the next thing Richie knew was that he had been tripped nearly falling face first; luckily, his kneecaps broke his fall as Virgil came rushing up towards him. Derek laughed like it was something funny to him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little fag fairy and his handsome knight in shining armor. I have to say Virg, you sure do know how to pick em' eh? and here I thought you were running after babes." Virg clenched his teeth and growled.

"Knock it off Derek. Who the fuck gives you the right to say some shit like that? I belive you owe my friend an apology here."

"Please, I wouldn't waste my time knowing that's true: Richie foley is nothing but a geeky fag who would rather do some abs and ass looking even sucking someone's cock clean with his disease. I's be careful if I were you Virgil besides, who knows what he might have that you are bound to get; it's only a matter of time." Low growling came underway, Richie gulped not daring to get up only clutching onto his books for support and strength as everything soon went into slow motion. Back was against the lockers as the mocha colored hand clutched tightly onto the shirt teeth baring down very dangerously and nostrils flared almost like smoke was coming out of them. Sparks of electricity were pooling through his other as the pale individual looked on helplessly afraid what was going to happen next.

"Say some shit about my friend one more time, and it will be your own ass... Don't you ever for as long as you live, say anything derogatory about him. **EVER!** " And he pushed him aside helping his pal up and dusting him off.

"I say Virgil, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are sleeping together, that you just want to get inside his pants and feel him so much that you are just bound to get an erection. Am I right? Besides, you better be careful around him or else you might catch it yourself."

Derek's only response was a fist colliding along with his jaw sending him flying back way.


	6. Fate Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5.

 **Chapter 5.**

The two boys walked down the streets in silence. Silence so unbearable that you could cut it with a serrated knife. Richie looked towards his friend who just had a grim expression on his face while his arms were crossed; he couldn't blame him though. Derek had always been a pain in their sides since they met one another back in the 1st grade; since then, Richie had always been a target of the taller brunette boy's rude, crude, and lewd verbal abusive words towards him that to every chance he had gotten, Virgil would always be by his side to defend him.

But those words hat really hit close to home back there that the blonde couldn't get them out of his mind; yes he was gay, but the Holloway individual didn't need was to take it to the extreme like that. Many people in Dakota didn't take homosexuality to heart and thought that fags would get nowhere in life to where and what they wanted to be. Some would get shunned, spit at, or ridiculed just by even wearing a pink shirt on the go to anywhere they chose to be whether it was to work or just to go out have some fun for a change.

Richie stared down at the ground counting the sidewalk pavements in his mind to take his mind off and fill it with good amount of calculations, how many snowflakes fell and the approximate time of how long it took them to fall gracefully down and melt. Sighing was heard from the black teen as Virgil rubbed his aching temples to the point the blonde couldn't take it anymore. He then took a deep breath.

"You have not said since before we left school. Are you feeling okay V?" The mocha male just glanced his way and turned back to look straight in front of him. It was a good 45 minute walk to the Center; normally, the males would be engaged in their usual conversations that had to do with the new Plantman comic books, and video games while some on the other hand would be about how to make new inventions that would help them stop the Bang babies from coming out or about the Justice League and what they were up to now. But Virg wasn't in the mood to talk he just couldn't get what that asshole had said about his best friend out of his mind and that made him silently fume.

"I'm fine." He said in a stoney voice that made the younger teen slightly wince from the tone coming from his brother like figure of a good friend.

"V, does this all have to do with what Derek said?" That left Virgil stop midway in his steps as he made a low growl in response.

"I don't get it Rich, day in and day out, those bullies always have something to say and you never say anything about it to make them stop. Why is that? I mean, doesn't it hurt to hear all that nasty shit they say about you behind your back?"

Richie sighed wishing he had never asked.

"Yeah it does... But what choice do I have Virgil? Even if I do try to put a stop to it, they are still going to keep hounding me. So, what's the point? The best way to not let it bug you so much is by leaving them alone and just don't pay them any attention whatsoever; it's better that way; because the less you give them the satisfaction, then they will have a clear idea and will drop the name bombing."

"Yeah but still, it doesn't need to be that way Rich, it can still be stopped one way or another; if you're not going to do anything about it, then I will even if I have to go to their houses late at night dressed up as Static, that's exactly what I'm going to do from now on. Nobody messes with my friend like that!"

Richie blushed at the choice of words as he looked down at his shoes that were creating footprints due to the snow with every step that he took.

"You don't really have to do that Virg, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself. I don't need you fighting my battles for me."

"I don't mind one minute of it man, you're very special; you mean the whole world to me you're like the brother that I have always wanted from the start. If anything ever happens to you then I wouldn't know what to do I would incomplete without you by my side."

Scarlet red was seen throughout the pale features as Rich bit his bottom lip gently.

 _"If only you knew the real truth Virgil, if only you knew."_

"I mean if you were to leave either today or tomorrow, who could I share my secrets with? Who would play Zombie Hunters 3 with me or talk about the latest edition of the new Plantman comic books with me? I would be dead you would not believe it! I would grow old and grouchy all day long with no one to share life with me you are the light of my life, my pride and joy! I would kill myself if some stupid demonic bang baby were to take your life away from me right now I would-"

The next thing Virgil knew was that an ice cold snowball splat face first as he screamed out loud from feeling its chill coursing through his body.

"RICHIE!" The blonde laughed he was laughing so hard, he had to clutch his stomach just to contain himself and stop from making little snorts here and there.

"Sorry to do that to you bro, but it was for your own good. You're so corny you should just hear yourself!"

"Ha Ha very funny..." But Richie knew he was joking as V laughed alongside with him forgetting the conversation that they had just a few minutes prior. The jovial site died down slowly as each boy walked along next to each-other towards the center.


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

Happy Sunday Everybody! Sorry for the slight delay. But, get ready for Part 2 of Chapter 5 I've would've written more from the other night, but I was just too tired for words at that time; so, let's get it on!

 **Chapter 5.**

 **Part 2.**

 **Where: The Freeman Community Center.**

 **Time: 5:28 p.m.**

Virgil licked his dry chapped lips as he hammered in the very last nail while Richie held onto the ladder to keep it steady while his friend worked in full concentration. The blonde smiled seeing his best companion work hard soon hearing the hammering die down and the final wreath being put on the wall. After placing three fresh scented pine cones and admiring his work, Virg soon stepped down and looked all around smiling in glee seeing all of the hard labor really paid off. Robert Hawkins smiled warmly.

"Excellent work there boys, job well done. This place looks really nice, a real winter wonderland indeed." He praised as Virgil smiled smugly, while Rich on the other hand, blushed slightly rubbing his neck in shyness.

"Thanks Mr. H, even the most professional places have to look very admirable and fun to say so the least." The three males laughed but the mocha teen stopped midway letting them know that he had one more ornament that he wanted to share. Quickly leaving the room, and getting out his backpack, the young Hawkins brought out a handmade wooden angel that was painted professionally yet nicely at the same time; its halo glittered in the light as he placed it gently on his father's desk. Robert grinned while Richie looked at both the holy object and his friend lovingly.

"This is very nice V, where on earth did you get it?" Virg soon blushed slightly looking down as well.

"I made it back in Art Class back 3 months ago but I wanted to save it the best for last."

"And a very wonderful gift it is. This is beautiful Virgil I had no idea you had it in you." Robert complimented placing a warm hand on his son's shoulder patting it in the long run.

"Thanks Pops. So, now that we're all done, what was this very special surprise that you wanted to share with us?"

Sitting back in his chair with his hands clasped together, the elder Hawkins smiled and nodded slightly taking out two oval shaped objects from out of his desk table drawer revealing to be pale blue eggs. The teen boys looked at each other quite confused finding it weird that they were saving their excitement just for eggs?

"Uh Pops, not being disrespectful here, but why give us eggs anyway?" The young dark boy asked with the pale one nodding in agreement while Robert just smiled.

"These are not just any eggs. They are dove eggs as a matter of fact." The boys were still confused as ever.

"Dove eggs Mr. H?" Richie asked while Rob just nodded as a response.

"That's right boys, Turtle dove eggs. Have you both ever heard of the very first Christmas?" Both nodded and grinned as memories from past Christmases rang like many bells in their head. 3 months after the boys' first meeting, Virgil had invited Richie to come over to spend the night before the holiday with him; they had started it out by watching the Very First Christmas on tv together. Within a few minutes into the made for television movie, an angel whom the characters have never met before, gave them the same exact eggs and told them what their capabilities were. The boys were so mesmerized that both of them thought that the eggs they would by from the supermarket were them; Jean, Virgil's mom had explained the differences to them in her patient way possible. They couldn't help it though, they were only 4 years old back then yet they were quite curious.

"Oh yeah, I remember that movie. The angel gave them the same eggs, told them that they were Turtle dove eggs, and said something about once they hatch becoming full grown birds, they will bring you joy, wealth, health, happiness, and peace on earth for everyone. But they also will bring two people together who are meant for one another as well due to fate that had brought them closer throughout the years of their lives, and they shall ever be united as one." Virgil's eyes sparkled in wonder as Richie listened carefully staring down at his own egg in amazement and blinked slightly blushing in the process.

"That's right Virgil, I was afraid that you would forget but after hearing what you just explained, looks like I don't need to do so after all. While helping some children clean up the park a few months prior, they just appeared out of nowhere. I didn't see any birds accidentally drop anything and there was no mother bird around; so I just picked them up and brought them back to the house to get them cleaned and thought now would be the great time to give both of them to you two. I couldn't have asked for two great, and mild mannered boys like yourselves and now is the time to give them the love and care that they need."

Just then, one of the double glass doors opened revealing to be Daisy who smiled looking around the place in full wonder while she twirled around in delight fascinated by the mixture of the clear and colorful lights hanging on the walls, large and and small wreaths hanging in each spot necessary along with fake snow and snowflake ornaments as well as a petite Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room with fake nice gift wrapped presents underneath to make it look more inviting.

"Wow, this place looks so marvelous! you two really spruced it up real well if I do say so myself." She smiled while Richie just rolled his eyes as Virgil soon made light chatter with her. He was so occupied with the egg in his hands, that he didn't even hear Virgil calling his name 3 times so far as he finally snapped out of it to ask what was up only to get the response of going to Daisy's house to help her bake the cookies for the bake sale.

Thinking for a minute, he soon shook his head no and said that he would stay behind this time.

"Ah... Why not? There's going to be extra cookie dough to come around and we all know how much you love triple chocolate chip cookie dough." Virgil winked while Daisy giggled yet the blonde genius shook his head yet again to let them know to use that time and spend it with each-other besides, they haven't gotten any time together in awhile and he didn't want to spoil it for them by being the third wheel. Giving up, and letting him know that they would save him some cookies when they would get back, the friends waved goodbye and Richie watched them leave feeling a strange feeling within his stomach; he had no idea what it was but he didn't like it one bit at all.

Setting a warm hand on his shoulder, Robert smiled asking him if he would like to help him close up the center and of course if he wanted a ride back over to their house. Nodding and smiling in return, the older and younger males soon got to work straightening up.


	8. Fate Chapter 6

Get ready for Chapter 6 then I'm off to get ready for my day!

 **Chapter 6.**

Richie watched at the whizzing scenery before him as he and Mr. Hawkins were driving back home in the Hawkins' car. Blue eyes caught everything in sight from houses, stores, and trees that they had passed by; he soon traveled down towards the egg looking at it real intensely and smiled warmly. Robert smiled as they got to the red stoplight just in time in order for him to slow down.

 _"Could this really mean that our friendship will blossom into something more perhaps? I would have to ask Backpack to run a full diagnostics scan when I get back."_ The blonde thought as the vehicle parked right in front of the Hawkins residence with each of the male coming out and the elder African American fishing out his keys out of his jacket pockets.

The minute the door was opened, and the lights were turned on to give the rooms some life into them, jackets were soon put up on the coat rack for some airing out along with Richie's backpack to be added into the mix while Robert made his way into the kitchen.

"Would you like some hot chocolate Richie?" He asked politely seeing the teen nodding politely and smiled.

"Oh yes that would be very nice thank you very much." Seeing the social worker disappear to get things started, Richie sat back on the couch to make himself comfortable. The house was very quiet indicating that Sharon, the older Hawkins sibling, was either out with her friends at the mall, or as usual, with her boyfriend Adam at the moment. Since the elastic like bang baby had turned his life around for the better, and of course becoming a respectful member of society, he and Sharon had hit it off real well earning the rightful respect from both Father and brother as Robert treated him like he was another member of the family as well even Virgil treated the Evans individual like the brother he had wanted despite all that they had been through back in the past; even Richie himself had taken a liking towards him and was told that if they ever needed to talk, he would always be there.

Eyes were closed as the pale skinned teen took a relaxing breath and let out a sigh of relief. The house smelt of fresh apples and cinnamon spice as he took trips back down memory lane of all the times he had been over at the Hawkins home. From the play dates, to the sleepovers, even to the many dinners he would share, were all in this very household to the point he had practically lived here.

Richie had always treated them like they were his second family going as far as calling Robert his second father. Deep down, he had absolutely wished that he was his actual father instead of Sean; not that he loved his own dad, but Robert had the kind of patience and down to earth personality and would often give helpful advice along the way that the elder Foley had yet to have due to his intolerance and ignorant ways against certain types of races especially black people. Since that night after inviting Virgil over to his house to have dinner with him and his family, the younger Foley vowed that even though he and the junior Hawkins were best friends, he would never in his life invite him over (if his father wasn't there to spoil their fun, he would let him come) besides, at least his mother didn't have a problem at all for the black teen to come over and even spend an entire day until late night fall.

But when he would come to the Hawkins residence, it felt like being in his true home. Listening to the banter between Virgil and Sharon about her cooking, Mr. Hawkins reading his newspaper, and simply, all sitting down at the table to eat. Richie was remembering about the past so much, that he didn't even hear Robert coming back into the living room with the mug full of the hot cocoa that he had set down onto the coffee table. Thanking him, he took his own cup enjoying the rich chocolate flavor.

"So Richie, how was yours and Virgil's last day of school?" The elder asked striking up a conversation.

"Same ole' stuff different day Mr. H, but hey, at least we can be able to relax for the rest of the month, and since the Bang babies have been AWOL as of late, there hasn't been any need to go on patrol since."

Robert nodded in full understanding and smiled. Since he had discovered and learned about his son's and son's best friend's secret identities, he had no problem with them doing what they had to do in order to keep Dakota safe. Although he was proud of them, deep down, he was worried about their safety and wished that they didn't have to take such a risk where they would end up hurt or worse, killed. As long as they were home in time for dinner, and bed time, not to mention still get to school on time and do their homework, he was okay. Just picturing them lying in hospital beds with bandages wrapped around every part of their bodies, made him shiver in deep fear knowing what his late wife Jean went through saving innocent lives from the Dakota Riots 7 years ago resulting in losing her own life by a stray bullet still gave him nightmares at times, but he vowed that no matter what circumstances had laid within the reach of the two heroes, he would be there for his favorite boys.

"That sounds like a relief. Do you and Virgil have any plans perhaps? Besides just sitting around and playing video games or sleeping in?" He smirked sending the young individual chuckling lowly.

"No nothing like that. Since the holidays are nearly approaching, there are going to be some big events happening real soon. Frieda had made a plan for all the students to buy, gift wrap, and donate new toys to the Toys for Tots Toy Drive for children who's parents can't afford to get them anything that they asked for this Christmas, plus, we're also going to be volunteering over at the Soup Kitchen for homeless people who don't have anything to eat."

Robert whistled. "My, it seems to me that you have a lot on your plate than usual. Hopefully no bang babies will come to disrupt anything."

"Hopefully not indeed. Me and Virgil had already put in to do these activities. He said by doing so, we are really helping the community to become better." Rob nodded feeling very proud to know that the boys were becoming more grown up each and every day. He just couldn't imagine what it would be to be a superhero having to be on call 24/7 in case there was an emergency or when evil was lurking its ugly head from a corner.

"For as long as I can remember, ever since Virgil cam home from his first day of preschool that day, he just couldn't stop talking about you. You two have been through a lot over the years and it's good to see you two still at it even when the going gets tough."

Richie smiled shyly looking down at his half a cup of his hot beverage like it was the most interesting thing that ever appealed to him.

"Well, I do have V to thank for. If it wasn't for meeting him, I don't know how I would end up to this day. He has always encouraged me to stand up for myself and to also never be afraid to take chances no matter how ridiculous they seemed to be. He's like a brother more than a best friend." He blushed but then grew a little nervous; Richie never told anybody this not even to his mom and forget his dad it was already hard enough to have a rascist father but he couldn't deal with a homophobic one either. Hopefully Mr. Hawkins would take it to heart after all, apart from being a social worker, he was also a councilor and helped out troubled teens with their problems no matter how big or small they were, he was there to handle the job without any complaint.

"Mr. H, can I talk you about something? and would it be okay if we keep it between us? I wouldn't want anyone not even my parents to know; even if my dad heard about it, he would probably even disown me if I said it out loud."

Robert nodded gently placing a warm hand on his shoulder allowing himself to straighten up on the couch.

"Of course Richie, you know that no matter what you're going to tell me it will be kept in this house; no one will ever know."

"Not even Virgil? even if I do tell him, I would be afraid of what his reaction would be."

"Now I won't promise that, that would be up to you but my lips are sealed, your secret is safe with me. Now, what ever seems the problem?"

The blonde genius twiddled his fingers and bit his bottom lip gently holding down his head slightly and sighed.

"I'm... I'm...gay..." Richie awaited to hear what Mr. H would say, he didn't dare look up afraid to see a disappointing expression on his face but as he slowly inched up, all he could was a concern look instead.

"Does Virgil know?" He then shook his head holding it down yet again.

"No. I haven't told him. Even if I did, he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and after all we've been through back in the past, I wouldn't want for our friendship to be destroyed." Tears formed in his eyes as they made their way down his cheeks. Quickly using his fatherly instincts, Rob then engulfed the teen into a strong hug as he patted him on the back and waited patiently for the crying to die down before he had let go soon wondering how long he had been keeping this type of secret? he understood how Sean Foley would take it most likely to throw the boy out on the streets or eventually would try to kill him and he would not let that happen; not on his watch!

"Why would you think that Richie? You and Virgil have been the best of friends for years. Why would you ever think that he wouldn't want to be your friend anymore all because of a little secret like that?"

Richie tried to analyze for an answer but his super brain couldn't help him this time. Despite being a meta-human, he was still an average everyday teenager, reading comic books, going to arcades to play video games, watching cheesy horror movies, pig out on junk food all with his best friend; but how could he tell him about his orientation without sounding stupid when Virg himself was the one that has been on Richie's mind?

"I don't know. It's just that... Ever since I was a little boy, I have never been the outspoken type always letting someone else take the spotlight; even when Francis used to bully me, I would just suck it up and let him pummel me to a pulp." Robert felt very sorry for the boy right in front of him how could anyone go through bullying, name calling, and living with a secret of being a homosexual for years on end like that?

"Now Richie, if a father knows his children best especially his son, is that Virgil is not like that. Yes, he may be stubborn, bullheaded and can at times does things without having a clear head to think things over first but he would never in his life, be disappointed in you for telling him the truth. He might be surprised at first, but he would learn over time that it is apart of you. Being gay, is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about it's what makes you special on both the inside and out just as long as you're proud of who you are and nobody can't tell you that it's not right just as long as you ignore them, and they will indeed respect you in due time."

"You really think so?"

Nodding his head, "Of course, in today's world, not many people take homosexuality too kindly. They think it's wrong to love someone of the same gender not giving anyone a chance. But I think it's wrong; people have the right to love whoever it is they want without getting bashed about it as long as you and that person are happy together then all will be alright in the world for them. Love is what makes two people grow stronger everyday through ups and downs plus as long as you stay truthful to them without any form of betrayal that lies within. What most people think that love is only a word to say, but it's more than that; it's an action that you do without using the words, it shows just how much you care about them whether it's in their time of need, or you simply just want to be there for them every waking moment to the point you feel so protected that you yourself is afraid for their own safety. When I had lost Jean that night, I felt so sad to the point that I didn't want to go to work for awhile but knowing that I had two young children, I had to do so to show them that they were not going to be neglected, I had to be and stay strong for them because I love them and even though they're grown up, I still get worried mostly towards Virgil because I don't want for him to end up in the same way like how I lost Jean. Even though he's growing up, he will still be my little boy."

Richie smiled and nodded feeling at total ease that he was able to share it to the one man he felt he could share anything with at any given time he had. Finishing up his drink, and offering to clean up, he soon found himself in the kitchen washing the cups and setting them on the rack to dry.

Not my best chapter,but hopefully this was good enough for all you good readers out there. Don't forget, reviews are L.O.V.E thank you!


	9. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7 coming your way now! Some of Richie's POV will be in here as well.

 **Chapter 7.**

Richie soon zipped up his navy blue winter jacket as well as putting on his brown hat as he had let Robert know that he was going to be heading home now as the elder nodded in full understanding.

"Wouldn't you like a ride home instead of walking?" He asked as the young one shook his politely.

"That's okay Mr. H, I'll be careful I promise. Besides, walking always helps me to clear my thoughts and think of new information in the long run; but thanks for the offer though." With a final wave, he soon made it out through the front door and sighed letting out a puff of air in return as the Hawkins individual watched him to make sure that he was alright and until he left until he couldn't be seen anymore.

 _"I sure hope that Richie will be comfortable to tell Virgil in due time. It will be the only thing he will be able to let out without fearing what the unexpected will be."_ Rob thought as he turned on the television to watch the evening news.

Richie walked down slowly calmly taking in the falling snow feeling the wind blow through sending his scarf lifting off slightly as he cupped his hands together blowing some warm air into them to make them a little toasty. He stared off into the pitch black skies revealing to be the moon along with some stars that twinkled like pieces of jewels that sparkled along with the many street lights that illuminated his way for him to see better. He then thought back to the conversation that he and Mr. Hawkins had shared plus when Virgil had explained about the egg back at the center from earlier soon digging into his jeans pocket feeling the smooth oval shaped object that was tucked safe and sound without harm. He smiled warmly analyzing its features thoughtfully.

But soon, his smile slowly died down as his memory brought him back to Virg and Daisy leaving to go to her house as he slightly furrowed his eyebrows and continued to walk.

 _"Perhaps Mr. H does have a point. I really do need to tell V the truth before things really start to get out of hand between us. I wish I just had the strength to tell him, let him know just how much I feel and care about him; would that make me sound like a freak or make me look like one instead? Damn it... I wish I hadn't turned out to be this way in the first place, I had no idea that having a different orientation would be this hard. Normally, some boys and girls would feel proud of who they are and can walk with their head held high without being judged. I wish I could be like them without being worried about how I look, how I speak, how I act, but most importantly, how I carry myself. Sure since the Big Bang, I had no problem dealing with having the power of super intelligence, but that's besides the point, but it can be a real pain in the ass if I do say so myself due to the many dreams I have about V no matter what they are from either to the day we met, to when we became instant buddies..."_

Footprints made tracks in the snow as the blonde counted his steps in his mind.

 _"We've always shared secrets with each-other vowing to never trivial thoughts from one another at all. But, how can I tell him without sounding like complete idiot? Shit! Why does life have to suck so much just because you're different than anyone else and they can't accept it because in their minds, they think it's wrong? What would Virgil think of me after I tell him? Would he still want to be my friend? Or don't even want to look in my direction? What if he would leave me and be with Daisy!? NO! It can't happen! Not after all we've been through together! Okay Richie, just calm down... You're just overreacting is all no need to do that. It's not like Virgil is so head over heels in love with her... Or is he? What if they start dating so much, that he will eventually propose to her the minute we finish High School? What if... What if... He asks her for a hand in marriage? Or probably have children?"_

Just the thought of them being together with 3 children, made the blonde wide-eyed and shudder for a moment before realizing that he was still out in the cold not to mention, had another 7 blocks to go before he made it to his own house.

 _"So maybe I am overreacting... A bit but that won't be true right? I mean give me a break; she might be intelligent, helpful, sweet, and very caring... No wonder V likes her; I could tell the minute she had transferred at our school, he had that dreamy look in his eyes. With Frieda that was understandable because he always had a thing for her since she first came into our second grade class. But with Daisy, it's like Cupid had pointed his arrow straight towards him... Argh! Why do I care? She's just very nice is all and she is a great friend willing to listen to anybody's problems but... Why do I have this feeling clawing deep within me? Like, I just don't want them to be together? Get a hold of yourself Richie! They're just friends! So what if Virgil really likes her? It doesn't mean that they are going to be an official couple so be a man for God's sake and tell him how you feel before it's too late!"_

Richie shook the thought out of head as he had a determined look on his face and he ran off into the house seeing that it was still empty.

 _"Guess Mom's not home yet. She's probably visiting Aunt Bess, I don't blame her though; they haven't seen each-other since the past 3 years and that was when I was 13."_ He thought as he made his way upstairs setting his backpack down on the floor and calling out backpack who had been hiding underneath his master's bed for quite sometime and patted him gently. Like a dog, the AI responded to his creator's touch by wagging its sensor eye as the teen took out the egg for him scan it wholeheartedly. Backpack soon set to work doing what it was instructed to do while Richie took out a picture of himself and Virgil back when they were 10 years old at the time. They had gone to the carnival on their summer vacation that summer season and each had cotton candy in their hands making a sticky mess. Rich giggled and hugged the photo close to his heart and closed his eyes as he laid flat on his back on his bed.

 _"Maybe if I go out on Patrol, I will feel better."_ Calling out the super robot, he soon left to go to the Gas station.


	10. Fate Chapter 8

It may be after 3 a.m. But that's not stopping me! Get ready for another chappie!

 **Chapter 8.**

 **Where: Daisy's house.**

 **Time: 6:18 p.m.**

Daisy hummed a sweet yet gentle tune as she placed the cookie sheet into the oven once she had set it to 350 degrees Fahrenheit along with the timer to 30 minutes soon closing the door and taking off the oven mitts. Virgil, who was sitting at the table, shoved another small chunk of unbaked cookie dough into his mouth while the teen girl just rolled her eyes taking the spoon from him and slapped it onto his forehead in a playful manner.

"Aw Dais, why you gotta act like that?" He asked feigning annoyance as she just giggled putting her hands on her hips.

"Virgil Ovid Hawkins, don't you know that eating too much dough is bad for your stomach? Besides don't you wanna save it when they are ready?" She smirked causing him to throw his head onto the table making a THUD in the process as he heard her laugh.

"Okay first of all, I'm hungry and you know I just can't help myself it's so good especially with the chocolate chips in it. Second, never use the middle name again... That only works when Moms know how to use them best plus, I hate it but pops said it's special he thought of his older brother with the same name and gave it to me to remind me of him." He soon stretched his stiff limbs getting up to wash his hands from the stickiness.

"Well next time, eat a little more at breakfast, and of course take small bites when having lunch. The more you do so, the more full you'll become without eating in one huge gulp; but thanks for coming over to help. With Dad out of town, and Mom working late, I have to pick up the pieces since she's too tired to even lift up a finger at times plus with Christmas around the corner, it's going to get a little more hectic around here than usual."

"Hey, you know you can count on me for anything; that's what I'm here for. We haven't gotten this much time with each-other in awhile so let's try to make the best of it."

The Watkins individual smiled warmly soon enveloping him into a warm embrace but it didn't take no time for the timer to ring off causing both teens to jump out of each-other's arms blushing slightly pink looking into the other direction as Virgil this time, did the honors of checking the baked goods and seeing that they were ready, took them out to set on the cooling racks to chill for a little bit while the female wrapped them up in Saran and placing them neatly into a medium sized cardboard box.

 **Where: Dakota Mall.**

 **Time: 7:12 p.m.**

"I think a Christmas party/dance is a great way to kick off the holidays off right. Man, does Frieda have excellent ideas in that noggin of hers or what?" Virgil asked while sipping his hot cocoa after Daisy had finished explaining what their brunette haired friend was going to be planning. Daisy smiled knowing just how much of an activist and an event planner the Goren female was even telling her that she could be either one of the two when they would graduate from college and she would start a little business of her own. But time and time again, she kept denying the ideas politely without getting annoyed.

"Yeah, think of it as like a holiday prom with the usual food, music, and dancing. Plus, there's also going to be a free gift give near the end. Frieda has already gotten almost the entire school on her list that's going to be invited."

Virgil whistled looking impressed. For as long as he could remember, he had always admired Frieda from afar and secretly made a vow that one day, she was going to be his girlfriend. But the minute he had met Daisy, that vow had died down into resulting them to just being good friends but no one would ever replace the long term friendship that he and Richie shared despite them being different, the two boys practically did almost everything together even having the same interests.

Even though he would never admit it, Virgil had always looked at Richie like a brother figure more than a great friend. But for some odd reason, lately, the African American teen had been resulting into wanting to be a little bit more than just best friends with the blonde haired four eyed geek that at times, when they would be sitting in opposite chairs in class, Virgil would be secretly watching him resulting him into drawing him as well as protecting him from bullies bringing him back to earlier when that damn bastard had the audacity into calling the young heightened teen every name he could find in the book making the mocha male to teach him a lesson he would never forget.

He wanted to be there for Richie every step of the way, he wanted to hold him whenever he had a bad dream or would be crying, he wanted to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

He wanted to make him his.

This might be one of the shortest chapters but hopefully, it will get back to being longer. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	11. Fate Chapter 9

Oh My God! I'm so terribly sorry for not coming back! School is just so tiring not to mention we are getting some work done downstairs of our house; they had to take up all of the flooring due to water seeping through and we don't know how long it's going to take them to come back and put down new and improved pieces. Sometimes, I wish something will go right just this once without anything going wrong, ugh... But anyway, enjoy Chapter 9.

 **Chapter 9.**

Daisy had been watching Virgil for the past 20 minutes who was gazing down at the oval shaped object in his dark hand looking very mesmerized as well while they were walking back to her house. She soon sighed and shortly opened her mouth to try to get him to pay attention to his surroundings; although there weren't many cars at this time of night, it was always good to still be aware.

"Virgil, why are you staring at that egg?" She asked as he got out of his self induced like trance and smiled at her.

"This is a turtle dove egg as a matter of fact, Pops said he found it from a few months ago while helping a few kids clean up. They just appeared out of nowhere." Daisy nodded listening and retaining every word that he was spilling out but the minute he had gotten to the part about The First Christmas movie, she soon squealed in delight remembering that she had watched that same special a few months after she and her family moved to Dakota.

"If we're real lucky enough, maybe we might just meet or run into an angel. My mom always said that there plenty of them watching over us and are among us too who protect us from the many certain evils around that lurk anywhere." Daisy explained thus sighing dreamily while Virg just snorted quietly. While he was little at that time believing in almost anything, that was different due to him having such a wild curiosity about most things how they worked and what they did. But the minute his mom was killed, he had lost all hope and belief that some myths were true; it's not that he didn't believe in angels whether they were real or not, it was just that he didn't want to get his hopes up too high for he knew that if there was one right now, he would have many questions to ask about why did his mother have to go so soon? Or even why did it have to be her in the first place that had gotten killed?

Truth be told, he still missed his mother most of the time especially during this time of year for she was born on the 24th just a day before the holidays kicked in and his father and sister knew not to bother him for it gave him a chance to grieve. He could still remember the night when Robert had came back from the hospital to give him the bad and shocking news later that afternoon when the then 10 year old came home from school that day. Since then, Virgil had kept things to himself he had became somewhat cold and distant until Richie did all that he could to make him feel better and to let him know that he wasn't alone and that it was okay to be sad and to miss the people whom you love and cherished the most.

Once the friends said goodbye to each-other, Virgil soon made his way back to his house where Robert had just finished making a big pot of hot chicken soup. Upon seeing his son, the elder smiled warmly welcoming him back home as he asked him about Sharon only for him to respond that she was going to be spending the night over at her boyfriend Adam's apartment and would be back home by morning.

As they ate, the two Hawkin males were engaged in full conversation as Virgil was telling him about the Christmas party/dance that was going to be held at the school within the next two weeks while Rob just nodded and smiled saying that it was a great idea to bring the holidays well into the new year and an also excellent way to celebrate hoping that there weren't going to be any bang babies wanting to spoil the event.

Afterwards, the ebony teen made his way up into his bedroom plopping down on his bed as he continued to stare at the egg but after 5 minutes of doing so, he slowly put it down as he thought of Richie wondering what he was doing at the moment. He knew at around this time, he was either at his house fiddling around with a modeled kit or making new upgrades on Backpack or was out on patrol to see if there were any meta humans present. Choosing the second option, he then got out his shock vox turning it on and testing it to see if it was working properly.

"Hey V man, what's up?" Richie's voice came up on the other end as the mocha teen smiled warmly at his best friend's voice which sounded like music to his ears to him. He secretly wondered if he even had a nice singing voice if he sang that is.

"Nothin much, just got home from Daisy's 10 minutes ago. We even saved you some cookies in return."

"Thanks. So uh, how was the cookie baking anyway?" The blonde questioned trying to hide any evidence of jealously out of his voice.

"It was cool, we got them all done in time since the bake sale is Saturday plus, Frieda is going to be preparing for a Christmas party at school which will be starting in a couple weeks."

"Really huh? That sounds great, you know how she is and you definitely gotta give her props for that; she's always having those great ideas stuffed in her head." Virgil laughed as the two friends talked for another 15 more minutes until they each ended the call and the dreadlocked boy soon got out his costume and flew down to the Gas Station of Solitude.

Sorry not my best Chapter, but hopefully, it will get better real soon ;) Tootles!


	12. Fate Chapter 10

Hello Everybody, it's been awhile I know, the only reason why I have not updated is because I thought this story was not good enough :( but after getting a review from Haosbattler, I see that after some encouragement, and thinking, I realize how important it is for me to continue on. So hold onto your keyboards and get ready for Chapter 10! Special thanks to Haosbattler for letting me know to keep pushing forward! :D :D

 **Chapter 10.**

For the past 40 minutes, Richie flew over the many streets and buildings of Dakota searching for any Bang Babies that were in sight. Luckily, there was none present only two bank robbers that were getting away with bags of loot in hand; using a zap cap and throwing it that allowed to create a powerful smoke screen, gave Gear the advantage and opportunity to take them down without breaking a sweat. After much praise from the police, he soon found himself sitting on top of the large number 7 of the clock tower that overlooked the entire Dakota areas. It was his and Static's favorite resting spot where they could think or rethink their thoughts and many battle strategies, or come up with corny one-liners to take the stress off of them.

The Artic winter chill blew through the teenager as he slightly shivered wishing that he had a coat on him right about now; or probably wished that Static were here so that he could snuggle right next to him for warmth. Shaking that thought out of his head, he soon stood up and stretched his arms as well as cracking some air bubbles out of them charging up his rocket boosters to head back to the hideout.

The blonde haired teen soon found himself staring at the framed picture of himself and Virgil who were both smiling into the camera while wearing swimming trunks that they had wore to the beach from last summer. Richie smiled warmly as he could recall that the ebony teen had made bunny ears behind his head while he on the other hand, was oblivious to what was going on while Robert was the one who had taken the picture.

Sitting back on his work chair, and staring up at the old cracked ceiling gave Richie some thoughts and memories of just how much the two have been through together. He had good memories that made him laugh, wished that he could go back to and relive again, and there were some that were bad where he would cry or didn't even bother to bring up knowing how much his heart would ache. For some reason, the Foley male found himself wanting Virgil, and wanting him bad to the point, some night, he would write in his journal about him, or staring at pictures of the both of them from when they were 4 years old, their elementary school graduations, the many summer vacations, Halloween, and Christmases that they had spent together.

 _"If I never had V in my life, I don't know where I would be now... Is this all a faux? Why does it feel like I want him, need him so bad even? are we really meant to be together? or is it because we have shared so much over the years that we can't possible pull apart now? God, please help me... I wish I could just tell him the truth without sounding like a complete moron about it..."_

Just then, the door opened incoming Dakota's number 1 hero. Seeing his blonde friend obliviou, gave him the advantage that he needed, making a smirk in the process, Static soon tip-toed over towards Gear's work desk without making any sound at all. He crept closer and closer until...

"BOO!" He shouted causing the pale male to highly squeal falling to the ground which earned him a laugh from the African American as the dreadlocked teen was finding it hard to keep his composure.

"Oh my God, y-y-you sh-sh-shouldv'e seen the look on your face! it was hysterical! man, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you would be like one of the girls due to that squeal you made!" Richie growled and grumbled getting up and rubbing his slightly sore butt in the process.

"Shut up already, I-I-I didn't squeal!"

"Yes you did! it was hilarious!" Static soon did the imitation leaving the genius to tackle him down to the ground throwing punches everywhere he could find leaving the Hawkins male to surrender and give in. He found it hard to stay mad at him; this was the person who was more like a brother to him, and of course the same person he had secretly started to like more than that but now was not the time to be thinking those thoughts as he then helped him off the ground.

Hazel brown stared into ocean blue as the two teen heroes stared into each-other for 5 minutes before breaking the contact leaving them to look in other directions while blushing and rubbing their necks feeling awkward.

"So uh... Any bang babies around?" Virgil asked quickly changing the subject leaving his best friend to shake his head back and forth.

"No, nobody at all. Just a couple of bank robbers but I took care of them so it wasn't a big deal."

"Oh good... Here are some cookies...if you want them I saved the big ones because I know just how much you love them."

Richie smiled warmly seeing his friend's outstretched arms along with purple glove covered hands that held in the baked sweet treats. Seeing them brought back a fond memory from the past remembering that day like no other.

 _4-year old Richie Foley cried his little heart out as the school bully, Francis Stone, took away his favorite snack during lunch time. The little blonde boy had brought 2 pumpkin muffins that his mother had made for him along with his ham and cheese sandwich, strawberry yogurt, and cut up red delicious apple that he was saving the best for last until the red head decided that he needed them more than the bespectacled male did. And so there he was, sniffling in the process until another little boy who looked to be the same age as him came over to his table._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Francis took my muffins away... And now I don't have any dessert..." He said glumly. Looking down at his large chocolate chip cookies that he had, he soon had an idea. Luckily, he was given two for the day as he gave one to the other causing him to look down growing confused._

 _"Would you like to share one of my cookies with me? my nana makes the best chocolate chip in the whole wide world and it would be cool if we eat them together."_

 _Richie stared at the cicular sweet long and hard wondering if it was okay for him to take it; he wouldn't want for Virgil to get mad at him but seeing him having an assuring smile, he soon grew a small one in return and took it away gently from him taking a big bite as much as he could savoring the melted chocolate in his mouth._

 _"Thank you for sharing your cookie with me."_

 _"You're welcome, what are friends for?"_

"Richie? yo Rich!" Virgil shouted out causing the other to shake his head leaving a very confused Static standing in front of him soon growing concerned.

"You okay man? you just spaced out." Rich smiled.

"Yeah V, I'm fine. I was just...reliving the past is all."


	13. Fate Chapter 11

Sorry for the long absence School has just been murdering me so much lately ugh... but anyway, enjoy Chapter 11 of Fate! Take care :)

 **Chapter 11.**

 **Where: The Freeman Community Center.**

 **Time: 11:45 a.m.**

Kids and teenagers of all ages were at the community center busy at work gift-wrapping boxes and packages of toys as they worked diligently and carefully cutting through the colorful paper and taking toy after toy to wrap them neatly while conversating with each-other in the long run while working in pairs. Virgil, Richie, Daisy, and Frieda were talking amongst the crowd as Robert walked towards their tables with a smile on his face.

"Well Frieda I gotta hand it to you, this is one of your great ideas yet and thanks to you, the children will be able to get what they want for Christmas."

The Jewish female smiled as she put a box that held in two Barbie dolls along with clothes, shoes, and hair accessories in it into the already wrapped box.

"Thanks Mr. Hawkins, when I had told everyone about it, they didn't waste any time signing up and were able to make enough money in order to buy enough toys and games as well. This is indeed helping out the community." The friends and the man laughed as he walked over to another table to see another pair and how they were getting along with their jobs. By the time 1:00 in the afternoon rolled in, all of the gift wrapping had finished and everyone was putting up tables and throwing out discarded paper along with empty boxes.

Congratulations to everyone for a job well done in participating for the Toys for Tots gift wrap! " Frieda announced as the crowd clapped and cheered while Virgil jumped and whooped for joy and Richie grinned real wide.

With Virgil's idea on getting something to eat, the four friends took a walk to the Burger-Fool to get some lunch. The snowflakes drizzled down causing them to stop for a moment and act like kids for a little while trying to catch them in the process as well as tasting them. People from different parts just watched them as they continued to walk while some didn't pay them any attention seeing that and saying in their minds that they were either having fun, or were just acting immature but the companions didn't care in the least.

Richie laughed as he had just hit the mocha teen with a snowball who soon yelped and jumped in the process as the girls soon joined in while the Hawkins teen was acting like clown even doing a funny dance.

 _"It was the same actual dance that you had did when I had hut you with a snowball. I remember that day like no other. We were at the park having a snowball fight and when you weren't looking, it was at that exact moment when I had striked right in the bull's eye; you looked so funny that I had laughed all the way home while you just grumbled and mumbled under your breath hoping that I wouldn't hear a word you were saying but I knew exactly what you were uttering out but I pretended I didn't for I was letting you vent but within 5 minutes we were cool again like nothing even happened in the first place. That was a day I would never forget. You looked so cute that I would absolutely cherish forever."_

 **Where: Burger-Fool.**

 **Time: 2:35 p.m.**

"Sheesh Virgil, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have a bit of a Green Lantern fetish." Daisy replied as she took a sip of her hot chocolate while he stuck a french fry into his mouth. The blonde shook his head and smiled naturally.

"You should check out his collection at home he has all of the action figures down to the comic books." Richie soon chuckled causing Virg to nudge him in the side while the girls giggled.

"For your information, Green Lantern happens to be the most awesome superhero of all time. He's been my idol ever since I was 4. Every Saturday morning, I would get up early and watch the cartoons. I was even lucky enough to get the secret decoder ring in my cereal box the same day."

"Not to mention you dressed up as him for Halloween until you were 11?" Richie smirked causing the other male to blush furiously and stutter.

"Oh yeah Mr. Green Power Ranger?" Now it was Richie's turn to blush as he held his head down while chewing his burger as Virg wrapped his arm around his shoulder and grinned causing the pale teen to be ten times more red than he already was.

 _"He's so warm... geez I can already hear his heartbeat."_


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all, Sorry that I have been quite absent from the story lately. And for my tardiness, enjoy Chapter 12!

 **Chapter 12.**

"Boy, am I stuffed." Virgil said as he belched the loudest belch he could muster while rubbing his stomach as Richie and the girls rolled their eyes.

"With what you had, you might not even need any dinner afterwards. Besides, nobody can't keep food away from you anyway." Daisy said leaving the mocha teen to look in her direction with mock offence and huffed playfully.

"For your information, I happen to be a growing boy so it's my job to take in food as much as possible. Gotta keep up with getting these guns into shape." He winked as he flexed his muscles showing her what he had meant in words. Richie rolled his eyes and blushed slightly wondering what the Hawkins individual would be like as a bodybuilder someday. With exercising due to P.E. and taking down Bang Babies as Static, there was no way in hell he would be getting back to being chubby anytime soon.

"If you say so Arnold Schwarzenegger. Well, I think this sums up our time, me and Frieda are going to go over to her house and start making lists on what we need for the dance." And with a wave, the companions went their separate ways leaving the boys to themselves once again.

On the way over to Virgil's house, both teens encountered a young woman who looked to be about in her early 30's along with two young children who happened to be twin girls who both looked to be around 6 years old which Virgil assumed they were a family. The three females were all huddled together from the bitter cold while one of the twins had tear streaks like she had been crying for food but the mother shook her head indicating that she had no money. The other only hugged her real tight wanting as much warmth as she could possibly get. Taking a glance over at the boys, she then bit her bottom lip trying to be strong through her facade however, it wasn't working at all.

Virgil felt guilty. He had heard about homeless people before but never did he see them right in front. It made him want to do something about it right now. Both teens nodding towards each-other as they raced off towards the Gas Station quickly changing into their super hero costumes thus going back over to the Burger-Fool.

With getting as much burgers, fries, and chicken nuggets that they could carry, they soon made it back towards the streets spotting them. They slowly descended downwards careful not to startle them. The woman looked at them in full surprise while the girls on the other hand jumped for joy seeing food that they couldn't wait to get their hands on.

"You all look lioe you could use something to eat. They're fresh and ready to be chowed down." Richie, aka Gear had soon taken the liberty of giving the children their share, however, the woman looked speechless tryijg to find the right words to say without fumbling. This was the very first time that she had ever laid eyes on Superheroes; she couldn't ever imagined meeting two up close especially two that had the hospitality of feeding her and her two daughters.

"Thank you both very much. May God bless you two with as many blessings as he possibly can in the near future. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She then gave them a hug while the two kids ran up to them and hugged them tightly as well and soon, they were on their way to keep moving.

The teens looked at one another in happiness and grinned as they high-five and soared through the sky.

Meanwhile not too far, behind a tree, stood an elderly woman who had been watching them for the entire time. She gazed up at the sky and smiled warmly as she disappeared in sparkles of gold.


End file.
